Perfect Fit
by Van Donovan
Summary: For some reason, Adam's taken to wearing excessively large sweaters.  Sort of gen, sort of Adam/Rocky, Tommy/Kat.


**Title:** Perfect Fit

**Pairing:** Adam/Rocky, background Tommy/Kat

**Era: **Zeo

******Words: **815

**********Rating: **All Ages

**************Notes: **For Azelma

******************Summary: **For some reason, Adam's taken to wearing excessively large sweaters.

"Oh, look, here comes Adam." Kat cheerfully waved.

Tommy could only stare. "What is he _wearing_?"

Kat tilted her head. "It is a very interesting sweater, isn't it? What an odd assortment of colors."

"And about four sizes too big. He looks ridiculous."

Kat kept the smile plastered on her face. "He has issues about his height, doesn't he? I always get the impression he thinks he's bigger than he actually is."

"Yeah. For some reason, I get that same impression." Tommy forced a smile. "Hey, Adam! That's uh, an interesting sweater." He cheerfully ignored the disapproving look Kat shot him. "Bit big, though, isn't it?"

Adam immediately went on the offensive. "I think it fits great."

Tommy chuckled. "Is the collar _supposed _to be that wide?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?"

"No, no." Tommy put his hands up.

"I think it's a very nice sweater, Adam." Kat smiled. "It looks very warm."

"And like three of you could fit in there."

Adam just glared at Tommy. "I love this sweater. I really don't care if you don't."

"No need to get defensive, man. If you're happy with it, that's cool. You just can't wear something that, uh, unique and not expect to get comments on it."

"Of course I expect to get comments on it. It's an awesome sweater." He pushed the huge sleeves up.

Kat gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's a lovely sweater, Adam, but it does seem a bit big for you. If you'd like, I could take it in

just a bit."

"It's _not _too big! It was custom made!"

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "For _you_?"

"Of course for me! What does it look like?" Adam pushed the sleeves back up. "You can lay off the false sincerity now. If you've got a problem with my sweater, just say it."

"I don't have a problem with your sweater. It's just too big for you, that's all. Frankly, it looks ridiculous. But if that's the style you're going for, don't let me stop you."

"It's _not _too big. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked. It's custom made exactly for me. I don't care if you think it looks too big. _Your _lofty opinion doesn't contradict fact. Actually, it holds no sway at all."

Tommy put his hands up again in surrender. "All right, all right. Easy, Adam. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever." Adam pushed his sleeves up again, and then crossed his arms. "Have you two seen Rocky? We're supposed to meet inside in a few minutes."

"No," Kat said, smiling. "I'll let him know you're looking for him if we do, though."

"Thanks." Adam glared at Tommy a few seconds longer, then turned and stalked into the Juice Bar.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "He has _seriously _got issues about his size. You'd have to be like six-four and three hundred pounds to fit into that thing."

"I know." Kat sighed. "Poor Adam."

"Poor nothing! He's down right delusional."

"It isn't delusional. I know what it's like to wish you were a different size. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so. He clearly has no idea how absurd he looks."

"Hey, guys!"

Tommy nearly jumped as Rocky appeared from behind a parked car. "Rocky! Hey!" He recovered from his embarrassment at potentially having been overheard. "Adam was just here looking for you."

"Oh, thanks! Guess I'm running later than I thought."

Kat smiled. "What's in the bag?"

Rocky hugged the large canvas bag to his chest. "I'll show you." He reached inside and pulled out a particularly ugly, lumpy scarf, still attached to knitting needles. "I'm making it for Adam, to match the sweater I just finished knitting him."

Tommy swallowed the huge lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Oh."

Kat's smile grew broader. "That's absolutely _lovely_, Rocky. I'm sure Adam will adore it. I didn't know you knew how to knit."

"Yeah, my mom just taught me to knit and sew. I don't think I'm very good yet, but I'm really enjoying making stuff." He brightened. "Hey, when I finish this for Adam, I'll make you two scarves as well!"

"Uh, that's not really necessary," Tommy began.

Kat politely stepped on his foot. "That's so sweet of you, Rocky. We'd love them."

Tommy winced. "Yeah. Love them, but uh, only if you've got the time."

Even more cheerful now, Rocky nodded. "Sure! It's so much more fun making stuff for my friends! Just give me a few days!"

Kat waved as he stared toward the Juice Bar door. "Take your time, Rocky. Thank you!"

"See you guys later!"

Once he disappeared inside, Kat gave Tommy a significant glance.

Feeling guilty now, Tommy could only shrug. "That's pretty incredible. I guess I have to apologize to Adam, later."

Kat bumped her shoulder into his. "Yes. I'd say it was a perfect fit after all."


End file.
